Vamos por un café
by OldBearSoul
Summary: A veces dejamos las cosas para después, sin saber que quizás no habrá un después. Snarry


No sé cómo habíamos empezado esto, los recuerdos se vuelven confusos en mi mente. Al principio no nos llevábamos para nada bien, pero cuando cumpliste 17 años descubriste que yo era un espía para el director, era obvio que comenzaste a mirarme diferente, me di cuenta que podía leer claramente tus expresiones faciales, siempre fuiste poco hábil para ocultar las cosas. Nos vimos en la necesidad de que yo te entrenara, de cierta forma nuestra relación se convirtió en una tregua pacifica, luego en una especie de buenos compañeros, no recuerdo si en algún tiempo pasamos a ser amigos, o si simplemente nos saltamos a la parte de amantes. Pero cuando tú tenías 19, me sorprendiste tomando la iniciativa con el primer beso, yo era un excelente espía, pero nunca me esperé eso. Después de eso los días se parecen tanto que ya no distingo mucho como fuimos progresando.

Volviendo al presente, el silencio de la habitación era tenuemente interrumpido por tu respiración pausada, yo intentaba no moverme solo para no despertarte, y poder seguir viéndote por largo tiempo mientras dormías en paz, con mi brazo bajo tú cabeza y tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me había vuelto adicto a verte dormir, pero era algo que jamás te diría, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría, a veces no me gustaba ni decírmelo a mí mismo. Lo que teníamos no podía ser considerado relación, tan solo nos acostábamos esporádicamente, aunque últimamente te quedabas más tiempo de lo que solías hacer, y solíamos tomar juntos el té; pero nada más.

Ese viernes habías llegado antes de la hora de la cena, no me habías avisado, y yo no pedí explicaciones ni necesité bajar al gran comedor. Era ya media noche cuando decidimos salir un rato de la cama, yo no me sentía para nada cansado y nos habíamos encaminado a la pequeña estancia para leer algo, o por lo menos yo leía mientras tú revisabas que podía tener en mi biblioteca que a ti te gustara. Me encantaba el hecho de que te olvidabas de poner la camisa nuevamente, te hacia lucir bastante cómodo en mi presencia, bastante libre junto a mí.

—Quisiera que saliéramos algún día—dijiste mientras fingías leer uno de mis libros de pociones, como si te interesara realmente.

—No somos una pareja Potter—corté rápidamente bajando mi lectura, no quería que fueras a tener ideas de lo que no éramos, o quizás lo éramos, no sé. Pero sabía que no podíamos serlo.

Quisiste no parecer dolido, realmente lo intentaste, pero yo lo noté. Yo era un gran espía después de todo a quien no se le iban a pasar ese tipo de cosas.

—Los amigos también salen Snape—dijiste fingiendo desinterés, y fallando—supongo que tú y yo lo somos.

— ¿También follas con la Granger y Weasly?

Tu mirada furiosa tenía todas las intenciones de matarme, lo sabía y sonreí. Eso no ayudó mucho a calmarte, e intestaste recoger tu camisa del suelo para marcharte como lo hacías cada vez que yo me comportaba como un bastardo, que debo admitir eran muchas veces.

Quizás en esa ocasión debí dejarte marchar, era innegable que tú sentías algo por mí, que estabas ansioso de que un revolcón de dos o tres veces por semana se convirtiera en algo más, pero como había mencionado antes, yo era un verdadero bastardo, y por alguna razón la idea de dejarte me disgustaba sobremanera. Así que atiné a retenerte de un brazo y posar una mano en tu mejilla para encararte: yo sabía que eras débil por esa simple acción, y me aprovechaba de saberlo.

—Supongo que no estaría mal salir como amigos.

Tu sonrisa instantánea me lo dijo todo, ni siquiera intentaste ocultar tu emoción, de todas formas era obvio que no podrías hacerlo.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—No lo sé Potter, tu propusiste la idea, tú di donde. —respondí sin alejarme de ti, acariciando tu mejilla tenuemente.

— ¿Puede ser por un café?

—¿Un café, Potter?

—Sí, —tus ojos brillaron, la emoción reflejada en ellos—hay un sitio al que me gustaría ir contigo, como amigos claro está. Es una pequeña cafetería en el Londres muggle.

Yo acepté. Los lugares muggles no eran del todo mi agrado, pero tanto tú como yo éramos fáciles de reconocer, y un lugar así nos daría la privacidad que a mi tanto me gustaba.

—Un café será, Potter.

Aunque tampoco iba a admitirlo, en verdad quería llevarte a ese café. Por un momento sentí la imperiosa necesidad que fuéramos a esa cita "amistosa", sería algo nuevo para mí, porque todo lo que estaba viviendo contigo era nuevo en sí. Pero ese café nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser, porque yo nunca tuve tanta buena suerte junta. Entre dar clases, las reuniones de la orden, los ataques del señor oscuro; tú y yo solo nos podíamos ver pocas veces en el día, pero nuestras noches juntos habían aumentado, eso no lo puedo negar, de eso no me puedo quejar. Ya se nos había vuelto una necesidad el estar juntos y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, comencé a aterrarme de que algún día tú te aburrieras de amanecer conmigo. Entrabas por la chimenea de mi habitación a eso de la media noche, y te ibas cuando el reloj marcaba las siete en punto. A veces solo follábamos en silencio, sin mucho que decirnos, otras veces ni siquiera lo hacíamos, cuando el día había sido demasiado difícil para alguno de los dos simplemente nos quedábamos juntos en silencio, hasta quedar dormidos.

Nuestra relación no tenía mucha conversación a decir verdad, ni sentíamos la necesidad de contarle al otro como nos sentíamos, lo que nos había sucedido, que nos carcomía. No, los dos estábamos sufriendo por cosas similares, nos entendíamos bien sin tener que hablar demasiado.

Pero a mí nunca se me olvidó la promesa de esa salida, ni a ti tampoco, y cada vez que te ofrecía algo de beber decías _"quiero té, el café lo dejaremos para cuando salgamos"_

Las semanas fueron pasando entre planes de guerra y no sé cómo, juro por mi vida que no sé cómo mierda Sirius se enteró de lo nuestro, y explotó frente a toda tu familia acusándome de violador y otras tantas cosas que le pasaron por la mente.

— ¡¿Recuerdas que tengo 20 años verdad?! ¡¿Recuerdas que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones?! —tú gritabas mientras me defendías de sus ofensas frente a los demás.

Si Remus hubiese estado vivo habría calmado a Sirius para que no llegara al extremo que llegó, pero Lupin no estaba vivo, y Sirius te golpeó.

El silencio que prosiguió fue breve, pero profundo. Yo no quería meterme en su pelea, pensando en mi interior que quizás Black tenía razón sobre lo nuestro, aunque tampoco iba a dejar que te pegara de esa forma. Pero cuando me acerqué a enfrentarlo, tu diste media vuelta, tomaste mi brazo y caminamos lejos de ahí. No dijiste ninguna palabra, y yo no necesitaba escuchar nada.

Sesenta y siete días, me acuerdo bien, duraste enojado con Sirius. Al principio yo me alegré, odiaba al perro sarnoso con toda mi alma, pero cada día que pasaba veía como te deprimías más, y aunque no quería negarlo, para ese punto lo que yo sentía por ti era demasiado fuerte, y me dolía el verte en ese estado. La guerra seguía a nuestro alrededor, y ya eso de por sí era suficientemente agobiante como para que te deprimieras por Black.

Fui yo quien se enfrentó a Black para decirle lo estúpido que era y lo mucho que estabas sufriendo por su culpa. Aun no puedo olvidar aquel día en que lo encontré ebrio a más no poder con las lágrimas amenazando por escapar de sus ojos.

—Perdí a mi ahijado—decía— lo perdí como con el amor de mi vida.

Por un momento entendí al hombre, no era fácil perder tantas cosas en la vida sin romperse por dentro, pero al final, poco a poco, ustedes dos volvieron a tener su relación de antes; aunque yo sé que él jamás aceptó, ni aceptaría del todo nuestra relación. Pero por tu bien, el jamás volvió a mencionarlo.

Los ataques del señor oscuro se hicieron más constantes, y las reuniones que tenía con él también. Supongo que me comenzó a gustar el hecho de tenerte esperando mi regreso cuando debía asistir ante la presencia del Lord, saber que alguien me estaba esperando cuando llegara en la madrugada me llenaba de una sensación que jamás había tenido antes. Sin embargo, recuerdo cuanto sufriste la noche que mi tapadera quedó al descubierta y por poco muero ante las manos del Lord.

Te mantuviste junto a mi cama en San Mungo sin separarte para nada, y entendí que ya no solo quería cuidarte y protegerte a ti, sino también a mí mismo, para que nunca sufrieras por mi causa.

La ganas de vivir, la felicidad y la alegría que me había quitado la guerra, tú me la estabas devolviendo sin siquiera darte cuenta. Esa revelación me golpeó con tanta fuerza que incluso, por un momento, pensé que tú y yo podríamos ser felices, pero tristemente recordé que estábamos en guerra.

El día de la gran batalla los dos bandos lucharon ferozmente en la que pensé estaba siendo la batalla decisiva, la final, pues los dos bandos tenían a todas sus "tropas" batallando a muerte, yo intenté mantenerme a tu lado y protegerte, al principio pude hacerlo pues desvié unos hechizos dirigidos a ti, y hasta los recibí por ti, pero fue imposible continuar cuando Voldemort apareció. Te separó de mí.

Al final de todo tú ganaste la batalla, o mejor dicho el mundo mágico ganó, después de horas de luchas, y bajas de todo tipo, tú derrotaste al señor tenebroso. No puedo decir que nosotros ganamos, porque cuando te vi caer en un charco de sangre, que sabía muy bien era tú sangre, yo sentía que estaba perdiendo todo: la guerra, la felicidad, mi vida, a mi amor. Yo no sentía que estaba ganando nada.

Llegamos a San Mungo contigo en mis brazos, los medimagos te separaron de mí rápidamente, te colocaron en una camilla, tú buscabas mi mano de forma desesperada, buscabas mi mirada, decías mi nombre, yo me acerqué a ti.

—Cuando salga de aquí— dijiste casi sin fuerzas, los medimagos haciendo todo el esfuerzo por devolverte a la camilla—prométeme que iremos por ese café.

Yo te vi entrar a la sala de cirugía con la sangre bañando tu cuerpo, no me importó la suciedad en mi ropa, ni el dolor que ahora sentía debido a los golpes recibidos, tu vida ahora pendía de un hilo, un hilo fino que no estaba seguro de si resistiría.

—No mueras Potter—susurré, mi voz quebrada sonó extraña a mis oídos— no mueras por favor.

Ahora solo debía esperar, y rezar—aunque nunca lo había hecho— a que salieras de esa sala vivo, bien, con ganas de que nos siguiéramos amando. Ahora solo quería que fuéramos capaces de ir por ese café.

Fin.


End file.
